Fallen Star
by Freedom of Choice
Summary: Sam stopped phasing to grow old with Emily. Now after 18 they have a beautiful daughter. Sam chose to forget his past, forget the packs and the wolves. But now he must make a decision when the two worlds are brought together. Sorry I suck at summaries! Please read! and review!
1. Sam's Daughter

**Howdy people of this lovely planet. This is just an idea I got, it might completely suck or it might make sense. Okay so this is suppose to be after Eclipse maybe. Edward changed Bella and they all moved to Alaska. Ness was never born, Jacob never imprinted and this is mainly wolves.**

* * *

It had been 18 years since the Newborn Battle. 18 years since the Cullen's left to Alaska. He had changed her, that's what the rumor was. But no one cared enough to find out the truth, why would we? Sam stopped phasing to grow old with Emily, he got over the Cullen's. They have one beautiful daughter, Alexa. Sam'll love her to the end of the earth no matter what stupid things she does. No matter how horrible or disgraceful he will love her and protect her. Because she is his Fallen Star.

"Alexa!" Sam's voice bellowed through the halls. It had been two decades since Emily and him bought the large house that sat on the edge of the woods and they still owned it.

"What?" Alexa snarled. Her voice was harsh and her tone dared Sam to yell at her again. He accepted the challenge.

"Alexandra Hunter Uley! Get down here now!" Sam roared.

"She'll be just a moment Principal Dux," Emily said softly, turning her attention to the guest. Principal Dux pulled at his blue tie, straightening it. The man, around his fifties, ran a hand over his short white hair.

"She better be, I have a meeting in an hour that I can't miss," the Principal replied in a flat tone. Emily gave him a slow smile and let her eyes wander towards the stairs. Alexa emerged from the stair well. Her naturally black hair was streaked with hot pink highlights. She was dressed in tight black skinny jeans and a fairly provocative white blouse.

"What the hell do you want?" Alexa growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nice to see you too Alexandra," Principal Dux said, sarcasm danced through his tone.

"Who invited him?" Alexa demanded.

"Alexandra, please. Take a seat, we need to talk," Sam said flatly. Alexa winced at the use of her real name but took a seat at the kitchen table. Sam and Emily sat next to her and Principal Dux sat across from the three of them.

"I'm sure you are aware of why I'm here," Principal Dux said. Alexa shook her head and rolled her eyes,"Well I'm here because you haven't been going to any of your classes, you are failing all of them, and last week you were caught smoking on school property. I should have expelled you, ya know But I didn't. I wanted to. In 36 years of teaching I have never hated a student, but Alexa I hate you. Your disobedient, rude, and insane. I thought I'd give you a chance, to prove your not. I gave you so many cause I believe that there is good in everyone. You are the first person I have ever met who proved that assumption wrong."

"Ya know what happens when we assume? We learn that everyone is different and that we suck at assuming," Alexa let out a short bark of a laugh.

"You have one more chance Alexa, prove me right. Prove to me that I'm right and they there is good in everyone. You're a senior, this is your last year. All I ask is that don't do anything bad and try to be good and I'll make sure you graduate." Principal Dux rose to his feet. "One year Alexandra, one year," he said before turning and heading out into the pouring rain.

Once Principal Dux was far enough away Sam jumped to his feet,"What the hell was that about Alexandra? Smoking? Do you understand how abs-"

"Go to hell," Alexa muttered. She stood up and headed for the door. Emily grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes.

"Alexa please, we lov-"

"Let go of me, you bitch," Alexa shook out of Emily's hold and stepped out of the house. She slammed the door in her mother's face and stuck her hands deep into her pockets. In the background her heard the loud and dangerous screams of her parents but she kept walking.

Alexa quietly hummed to herself as she walked through the deep forest. Tears rolled down her cheeks though were hidden by the rain drops that already stained her face. She looked up and starred at the starless sky. D_ad always called me his Fallen Star. He says that I'm pefect and loving, that I fell from heaven, _Alexa thought. More tears rolled down her cheeks at the thought of a simpler time. A time where she cared about her parents. She cared about them now but it wasn't the same. She didn't care about how they thought of her. She never really had. But at one point she cared about them, not their thoughts or opinion but them. Their well being and safety. _  
_

"Such a lovely sight isn't it?" a dark voice pulled Alexa back into reality. The teenager snapped her head back and stared at the darkness. All that was visible was a pair of dark blood-red eyes.

"Who's there?" Alexa demanded.

"A friend of your father's," the voice's owner emerged. He was a short man with ghostly pale skin. His cruel and seemingly innocent voice sent a shiver down Alexa's spine and she clenched her fists. "My my, such a beautiful girl." he let out a laugh, short and deadly.

"Can I help y-" Alexa was interrupted as the man jumped at her with uncanny speed. He slammed her to the ground with a loud thud. "Help!" Alexa screamed. The man licked his bottom lip and gave a crooked grin as he pinned her to the ground. The scent of blood filled the air and he licked Alexa's forehead clean of blood.

"And so very delicious," he laughed.

"What the hell is your problem?" Alexa snarled. She tried to get free but the man just pushed harder, laughing at the sound of her bones breaking. Alexa winced in pain and screamed again as he ran his fangs over her skin.

Loud snarls answered her scream for help. The vampire cocked his head back and cursed under his breath. "I'll be back pretty girl, I have to go take the dogs out." he laughed as if the statement as extremely humorous. Two wolves emerged, standing a few meters from Alexa and the vampire. Under the moonlight their coats and appearance were visible to Alexa. The one closest to them was giant nearly twice the size of the other. It had a reddish brown coat that covered it's unnaturally large frame. The other wolf had a dark ashy brown coat that appeared almost grey. Still quiet large for a wolf this one seemed alot less intimidating.

"Hey pups," the vampire rose to his feet though he stood right next to Alexa. "Can I help you?" The reddish brown wolf growled and lunged for his leg while the other dove for his side. Alexa screamed as both wolves tackled the man to the ground and threw him over her. She tried to slow her breath but slowly began to hyperventilate as she watched the man be ripped to shreds by the two large wolves. Everything went fuzzy as the two wolves were replaced by two humans. One started a fire and began to the burn the body while the other knelt by Alexa's side. He pulled her into his arms and jumped to his feet, looking back at the other. Everything went black but Alexa did hear the one whom was carrying her say something.

"Holy crap, Jacob. This is Sam's daughter."

* * *

**Okay be honest, did it suck? Was it a failure? Was it good? Bad? Good? Great? Horrifc? Loved it? Liked it? Hated it? Have awesome ideas? Review review review! Thank you!**

**Hgg2000**


	2. An Imprint

**Chapter 2 of The Fallen Star! I don't own the Twilight Characters! They belong to the genius, Stephanie Meyer! Criticism welcome! **

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. The sound of the hospital monitor rang through the small room. "Please, Alexa, wake up," Emily pleaded with her unconscious daughter. The eighteen year old laid on the hospital bed, passed out. Bruises and cuts covered her skin and bandages wrapped around her forehead. A brace had been place to keep her bones in place as they slowly healed. Outside of the room Emily could hear the yells and hollers.

"We protected her, Sam. You owe us," Jacob snarled, trying to focus on keeping his calm. The spirit warrior had dropped off Alexa at the hospital after finding her.

"I don't owe you anything." Sam growled.

"Just let me see her," Collin pleaded. Sam turned his head and looked at the young wolf.

"Absolutely not!" Sam snapped.

"I thought you of all people would understand imprinting, Sam. Might I remind you the only reason Alexa was born was because of the imprint." Jacob fired back with a determined look.

"I left that part of my life behind. I couldn't careless about your imprint Collin. I am not bring my daughter into that part of my past, she doesn't deserves that," Sam said flatly.

"I just want to see her, make sure she's okay," Collin was trembling. Sam snorted and turned back toward the doors. Collin followed behind him but nearly fell back as Sam slammed the door into his face.

"What happened, Sammy?" Emily asked her husband, sensing his anger.

"A nomad attacked Alexa. Jacob and Collin were on patrol and they took care of it." Sam said, studying Emily's hand like it was the most important thing in the world. "Collin imprinted on her." he voice was so quiet and timid that it scared him. When Sam stopped phasing he left the packs behind. Jacob took the spot of alpha after both Jared and Paul stopped phasing to grow old with their imprints like Sam had with Emily. He chose to block the packs and wolves out of his life completely.

"Why the hell am I in the hospital?" both Sam and Emily looked up to see a groaning Alexa sitting up in her bed.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" Emily asked her daughter, visibly brighter now that Alexa was up.

"Like shit," Alexa smirked. Sam gave a quiet, sad chuckle at his daughter's bluntness and rose to his feet.

"What happened?" Sam asked, pretending to be confused and clueless. Alexa groaned and shook her head in disgust. She clenched her eyes shut and rubbed her temples before replying.

"A man attacked me in the woods. All I really remember after that was two wolves-larger then normal-attacked and killed him." the teenager replied with a groan. "Maybe I'm just losing it," she gave a light bark of a laugh.

"Maybe not." Alexa looked up to see Collin Littlesea standing in the doorway, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

The young wolf felt his skip a beat upon seeing Alexa. Collin locked eyes with Alexa and felt his world suddenly shift. Every time he met his imprint's dark eyes he felt like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. She seemed to be the brightest thing there, a thousand times brighter then the sun to him. When Alexa was little Collin remembered Sam calling her his fallen star. The miracle that had fallen from the heavens to be with them. At the exact moment he realized that Alexa's beauty represented a star. She was perfect in her own unique way. Or maybe that was just the imprint talking.

* * *

**What did ya'll think? Sorry its so short! I needed to chapter for something later! Review! Please dont just read and not review! I'm looking for a eta, PM me if you're interested! Thanks!**

**~Hgg2000**


End file.
